Its all because of you
by CALZONALOVE
Summary: So im kinda new at this,i havent wrote in sooo long but heres a good one,hopefully lol oh and if you vew this please comment i need to know how i did.Thanks


ARIZONA

Arizona has never felt so calm in her life,her relationship is going better than ever,she has great friends,a great job,she's happy.  
She's laying in bed,alone because calliope had to go to hears a faint whisper of a song,and realizes its her cell phone.

"The whole room full of candles lit strip down get ready for seduction,my body all over your body our body language is the only discussion"

Arizona speed walks out of the room in search of her finds it under one of the cusions of the couch.

"Hello?"' she answers,slightly out of breath.

"Hey doll" comes from the other line,and arizona knows exactly who it is.

"Hey,whats up?"arizona asks with curiosity.

"Nothing,i was just wondering if you wanna go out,maybe for lunch or we can take a walk or something"

"Um..actually your in luck because i have the day off today" she says with a smile.

"Oh great so,i'll pick you up at 3,okay?"

"That would be awsome" arizona says looking at the clock and seeing its 2:30,which gives her limited time to shower and dress.

"Alright see you then"

"Bye"

The call ends and arizona begins to involes calling her girlfriend.

"Hey baby"Callie says a cheery voice.

"What did you do?" Arizona asks

"Nothing,why would you ask that?"callie asks in wonder.

"Because your all happy and chiper,its frightening" Arizona says with a shiver.

"Oh please,i just had a succesful surgery,smartass" Callie says

"Oh thats great honey"

"I know im so happy"

"Well i just wanted to run this by you,im going out with Spencer"

"Who?"Callie asks.

"You know,spencer,i told you about her we had a thing in college,well after she was my best friend"

"Oh yeah,oh okay,i thought she lived in california?"

"Me too,i guess i should of asked her that,but anyways i guess she's back."

"Okay well have fun sweetie"

"I will,okay babe,get back to celebrating"

"I will" Callie says with a chuckle.

As Arizona ends the call,she ponders on the thought,why is spence back in town?But after a few seconds the thought is retreats back to the bedroom to get ready.

After her quick shower,she starts to dress,deciding on some ripped jean shorts,a tank top,with a plaid cuffed shirt,and gladiator looks at her self in the mirror after applying a thin layer of makeup,and goes into the bedroom,on her way to the living room,callie's aviator sunglasses with mirror lenses catch her eye,she walks over to them and picks them up to admire,and puts them on,she walks over to the mirror. 'Damn i look like a cop,a sexy cop at that' Her thoughts get interupted by her cell phone,she answers

"Yeah"

"Hey,im in my car waiting"Spencer says

"Okay,im on my way"

"Cool"

She takes one last look in the mirror and heads for the front comes out of the apartment building in search of spence's car.

"Over here" She looks across the street to see spence leaning on a huge black hummer,Arizona's mouth drops.

"Um...okay...wow..uh..this...is...oh..my..wo..oh..my..go-"

"Words Ari,Use your words"

"What the hell happend to 'lets all go green' spencer,now its 'look at my big truck' spencer"Arizona says with her immatation of a body builder.

"i've changed..alot Ari" Spencer laughs but then says with slight seriousness ,in search to change the subject spencer says "Hey so no hugs?"

"Oh of course and you know it" Arizona says giving spencer a huge hug.

''You look great" Spencer says getting a good look at her friend

"Thanks babe,you do too"

"So you ready?"

"Yes,but question,were are we going?"

"well i thought we could go get something to eat,and maybe take a walk"

"That sounds great,lets go"

"Okay"spencer says with a smile

The ride is quiet,until arizona remmebers her question.

''Hey,what are you doing back,i thought you lived in california''

''i did,but i got a job offer,so i came running,you know me.

''yeah? thats great honey,im happy for you"

''Thanks doll"

They get to the resturant,and they both get out and walk toward the entrance,Spencer open the door for Arizona and smiles.

"Hi,how many?"The woman asks

"Two'' comes from behind me,as spencer answers the woman.

They're at the table.

"So hows everything,last time i saw you,you were throwing my stuff at me"

''Yeah sorry about that" Arizona says with a laugh "but in my defence i was just mad you were moving away.

''And im sorry about that"Spencer says ducking her head

"its fine its not like you had a choice"Arizona says

"Hi are you too ready to order?" the waitress asks

"Yeah,we will have two salads,and french fries on the side"Spencer says remmebering what arizona liked.

"And drinks?"

"Um..two cokes"Spencer says looking at arizona

"Okay i will be back"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

"Um,well i have a wondeful girlfriend,her name is Calliope,i work at seattle grace,mercy west hospital,and i like late night walks,and my favorite candy is starbursts and im an aquarius" Spencer giggles.

"Oh thats grand"

"well thanks sweets" Arizona says

"No,that you work at seattle grace" Spencer says with a chuckle

"Why" Arizona asks not getting why spence is laughing

"Hello i moved out here because of a job offer,im a docter too...im going to work at seattle grace too"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yay! Thats awsome,this is gonna be great"

"i know"

They leave the resturant.

"So,walk? spencer asks

"Sure"

"So i think you failed to tell me about your life now"Arizona says as they begin walking

"Well we kind of got caught up in reminiscing"Spencer says happily.

"Yeah,well were not anymore so spill"Arizona says in her 'preppy girl imatation'

"Okay" spence says laughing at arizona

"I was living in california,it was fun,the beach,the sun,it was a great,but when i got the call i just started thinking about you"

"Did you only come back for me?"Arizona asks in fear

Spencer pauses "Partly,mostly i just wanted to get away,you know i always liked traveling"

"Well im so glad your back"

Spencer stops walking and grabs arizona's arm,"Ari...i..i...still love you"Spencer says with her eys filling with tears.

Arizona gets back home

She puts her hand on the knob,with spence's words still stuck in her head."How could she still love me,do i still love her,do i tell calliope? Arizona pushes the door open and shuts it leaving all of her thoughts on the other side.

"Hey" Arizona hears behind her,she turns around to see calliope sitting on one of the island chairs

"Hi" Arizona replied blankly

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"How was lunch with spencer?"

"Um..Great"

"Good,i was thinking chinese for dinner,and a movie,oh maybe salt? cause i know you love angelina jolie"

"Sure..um..im gonna go change"

"You sure your okay" callie says crossing the room so she can stand in front of her girlfriend

"Yeah" Arizona says quickly with a smile

"Alright" Callie says suspiciously giving arizona a chaste kiss

Arizona walks into their room and closes the door,and slides to the floor with a dead look. 


End file.
